


Marijuana

by Kaito_love



Series: Len and Kaito's trip [1]
Category: Vocaloid
Genre: Aphrodisiacs, Boys Kissing, Ice Cream, Incest, M/M, Marijuana, Smoking, scheme
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-29
Updated: 2016-08-29
Packaged: 2018-08-11 17:08:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7900900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaito_love/pseuds/Kaito_love
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Len tricks Kaito into smoking weed with aphrodisiac qualities.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Marijuana

**Author's Note:**

> The strain Sexxpot is in fact, a real strain. Research link in footnotes. Enjoy the story.

*Knock *knock *knock  
Kaito heard a rappimg on his door, as he pulled an earbud out, and turned the music off on his phone. Len walked into his room, a pipe in his hand, and a devilish grin on his face  
"Did you just get off work?" Kaito asked, a sheepish smile playing itself across his lips.  
"Yeah, sorry I couldn't get here quicker, Gumi's guy takes forever, but he sells good bud." Len said taking a seat uncomfortably close next to Kaito.  
"I didn't know Gumi smoked pot!" Kaito exclaimed in mock suprise jumping up a moment, before sitting back down a little less close to Len. Kaito didnt know what he would do if he sat next to the blonde, he might just lose it.   
"I know, she has been smoking longer than I have, and master obviously hasn't found out yet, lets keep it that way." Len said, thinking it would get to Kaito  
"You know well enough, I've been smoking long enough that I know what I'm doing." Kaito remarked. 'And now he's teasing me' Kaito thought. It really was hard to hold this much emotion from a single person.  
"I know, you ready to light it up? Len sighed, changing the subject readily. Kaito nodded, a grin on his face.  
Len grabbed the bag of hydro in his pocket, knowing well Kaito could hold his own, and filled the bowl with the sticky herb.  
Kaito sat there, watching Len's expert fingers pack the flower in the bowl. Kaito loved weed. No he ADORED weed. He loved it almost as much as he loved icecream. Almost.  
Would you like the honors? Len said, holding the pipe out to him.  
Kaito grabbed the pipe, smelling the skunky weed before putting the pipe to his lips. To think he'd started smoking weed with his brother len for around a year, almost always smoking dro. He'd always ask him what they where smoking, always having the first taste. He lit his lighter, bringing the flame to the flower, inhaling deeply, drawing the piny, earthy smoke into his lungs, before passing the pipe. He started to cough as he purged the smoke from his lungs, after nearly coughing his lung out, he sat up, feeling light-headded.  
Len took a big hit from the pipe and passed it back to his brother, taking the rough weed a little bit better than his brother.  
"So how was your day Kaito-san." the blonde asked.  
"It was fine," he said taking a hit. "school was a bitch though." he said, straining to keep the smoke in his lungs as he passed the pipe.  
"Work wasn't much better, my co-worker is a bitch." Len said taking another sizeable hit. "But she is hot, so it kinda balances itself out."  
Kaito elbowed Len before taking the pipe back. Kaito took a sizeable hit, and tryed to hand the pipe back, he exhaled, and coughed for a moment, the pipe still in his hand.   
"You smoke the rest Kaito, I'm alright."  
Kaito looked at him, and then looked down at the bowl, it wasn't even half done. Kaito had a bit to smoke down  
LEN P.O.V  
"Thanks Meiko "  
"No problem Len, comeback anytime. Hey hope things workout, if you know what I mean."Meiko said as she winked.  
Len did know what she meant. He had got off work and was just leaving Gumi's weed dealer. The certain strain that len had bought was called Sexxpot. This type of weed was supposedly an aphrodisiac. Len knew this, he had researched this. He wanted this perticular strain, but Len wasn't going to smoke this, Kaito was. 'And thats when I'll strike.' len thought to himself, enthused that his plan was coming together.  
KAITO P.O.V

Kaito sat there, staring into space, as he let the rather large amout of weed go to work on his body. His thoughts were kind of runnig away. He thought of the recent exam he took. Kaito was in college, and it was hard work. Luckily enough, he had found a full scholorship.  
*Beep*beep  
Len's phone had went off.   
"Who is it?" Kaito asked.  
"It's Gumi's guy, Meiko, asking if the weed was alright" he replied before texting back and putting his phone back down.   
"Do we have anymore icecream?" Kaito asked. He didn't just have the munchies, for some reason he craved it.  
"Yes," Len replied, "I think master bought a new container of mint chocolate chip."  
"Let'sgo let'sgo let'sgo." Kaito spat, falling over his words  
....  
"Mmmmmh." Kaito moaned in an almost seduced tone. The frozen dessert melted on his palate. Len watched the chill go down Kaito's spine as he swallowed, watched his smooth pale throat as he swallowed. Len looked into the blue eyes across from him.   
"Does it really taste that good?" Len asked, he could see the light green sticky ring around the bluenette's soft, pink, lips. He wanted those lips on his. He wanted to taste the flavor of the treat mixing with Kaito's own taste.  
"It's actually pretty good," Kaito said as he went to take another bite, but quickly looked down at the little half-pint, and discovered it was empty.  
"Can I have a taste, Kaito?" Len asked, knowing that the blue haired, icecream lover, had eaten it all already.  
"Uh, um, I kinda ate it already." Kaito said as he looked down at the empty container, a blush forcing itself onto his face.  
Len got up, and walked over to his brother, putting his hand on Kaito's shoulder. This was it.  
"I said I wanted a taste." he said a little more forcefully.  
Kaito looked up at his brother, and tried to hand the blonde the container, but he swatted it away.  
"I thought you wan-." before Kaito could finish, Len's lips were on his. The blue haired boy sat there, his eyes rounded. Len was kissing him.  
LEN P.O.V  
Len had his chance to strike, and he took it. He placed his lips on Kaito's. He didn't want Kaito to come to his senses, and pinched the meat on his thigh, granting his tongue access to explore his victim's mouth. As he tasted the sweet minty flavor, Kaito started to kiss him back. Their tongues fought back and forth, Kaito was kissing back with equal passion. Len broke their kiss, moving down to kiss his brothers collorbone. Kaito let out a small moan, writhing in pleasure.  
"Come with me." Len seduced. Kaito got up and followed the blonde into his room, locking the door behind him.

**Author's Note:**

> https://www.leafly.com/indica/sexxpot


End file.
